1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for displaying video data in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The consumer electronic market grows and develops new products at a rate much faster than the automotive OEM and suppliers can integrate the functionality to support such products. Accordingly, OEMs are trying to address the gap in technology by providing wired interfaces to some consumer electronic devices such as compressed audio players, or wireless interfaces to communication devices such as cellular phones. These interfaces generally provide connectivity, control, and status information over the communication link. This addresses the basic need for connectivity and control of the portable device. However, an entirely new, and typically custom user interface must be designed to support the portable device. That user interface may or may not be similar to the interface for the portable device. Accordingly, such interfaces require significant development effort and are often only developed for a very limited number of the available consumer electronic devices.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for displaying video data in a vehicle.